Journey to Neko Neko
by coffee.mango
Summary: Hamtaro goes on a journey to the land of the Neko to save Bijou. What will get in the way of Hamtaro? Can Hamtaro make it? Read and find out! HamtaroxBijou as we go along.
1. Prologue

~The Journey to Neko Neko~  
  
Thanks for everyone who reviewed in-all my fics! I really appreciate it. Yes, I finally thought of a name (a little from help of my friend, Obsidian Dancer:D)  
  
Also, you should know that this chapter is the Prologue. And most importantly, this is the same chapter as the preview, except there are a couple of edited parts (Sorry!). Also important: This fic is VERY adventure- like. Finally, this chapter describes the ham-hams every once in awhile. So if you don't really know about Hamtaro, this might help you a bit (no guarantees).  
  
I guess no one's figured out who the 'voice' is. (-Me neither, +__+!)  
  
Disclaimer: I said it quite a couple times. I'm sure you all know, that I don't own Hamtaro.  
  
~~  
  
Hamtaro got up at the ring of Laura's alarm clock. "Time to wake up, Laura!" Laura Haruna is the owner of the cute and cuddly hamster, Hamtaro. She is 11 years old, in 6th grade.  
  
Laura woke up and shut off the alarm. It was another day. Another school day. But a very tempting event awaited her.  
  
"Hamtaro, today's going to be a great day!" Laura smiled and went to change her pajamas and fix up her hair. "Now what should I wear today---?" Laura wondered. She had so many selections to choose from! "What do think of this one Hamtaro?" She showed him a bright azure blouse with a matching azure pants.  
  
'It's great Laura!' thought Hamtaro. 'I wonder. Was there a special event today? Laura seems really excited.' Hamtaro thinks, and thinks, and thinks. 'OH YEAH! Laura said yesterday that she had valleyball tryouts and she can't wait! I still don't know what valleyball is, but maybe the ham- hams do!'  
  
Laura finally picked out something good to wear. She went down to eat breakfast. Later she went back upstairs to get her schoolbag and say buy to Hamtaro. "Hamtaro, after school we're having volleyball tryouts. I hope I make it! Last year volleyball was hard for me, but Kana taught me a few tricks so I'm a LOT better now. Even Teruda-sensei (Laura's gym teacher's name) says I'm getting really good!" Laura packed up all her books. "Be good Hamtaro! Wish me luck!" Laura hurried and rushed out of her room.  
  
'So I was right! She was going to valleyball tryouts today! I hope she makes it! To whatever valleyball is suppose to be! One of the ham-hams are sure to have the answer!' Hamtaro got out of his cage and scurried behind the bed, into the drainpipe, and down it.  
  
He zoomed out, and landed on Brandy, their dog. "See ya Brandy!" And a quiet sigh came out of the dog. Hamtaro quickly ran as fast as he could to the clubhouse to find out what all this dilly-dally for valleyball is. But then stopped at the sight of a particular hamster friend.  
  
~~  
  
"Oh hey, Hamtaro!" Oxnard, Hamtaro's very close neighbor was also a hamster. He loved to krmp down a sunflower seed. He was one of Hamtaro's best buddies.  
  
"HI, Oxnard! You don't happened to know what valleyball is wouldja?" They walked as they talked.  
  
"No I don't. But Kana sure does! She's been talkin' about that thing every night since last Thursday! Vallleyball, valleyball, valleyball! That's ALL she talks about! Why is valleyball so important anyway?"  
  
"I know what you mean. Laura's keeps on talking about valleyball. And something about tryouts."  
  
Soon they got to the clubhouse. That was where all their other ham-hams friends went to hang out. They have lots of adventures together! Hamtaro opened the door. "Hi ham-hams!"  
  
"Hey Hamtaro! Oxnard!"  
  
All the ham-hams were there. Except for Bijou. She must not be her yet. Hamtaro sat down and quickly got to the case. "Ham-hams, we've got a case to solve." 'WHAT?' came a reply. ".What's valleyball???" All the ham-hams thought and thought. 'HMMM---' All except for two particular ham-hams.  
  
"You are like, so kidding me! You guys don't know what volleyball is?"  
  
Everyone stared at Sandy curiously. Sandy was the sporty, energetic ham- ham.  
  
"Guess not."  
  
"What IS it Sandy?" says Pashmina.  
  
"Ookwee! Ookwee!" says Penelope. Pashmina was Penelope's big sister, you could say. She always looked out for Penelope. Penelope could only say the word 'Ookwee'. She's still a baby ham-ham.  
  
"Oh yeah, VOLLEYball, not valleyball, is a sport. You have teams, right. You throw this ball into the air like this, serve it like this, and try to get it over the net to the other team. The other tries to get the ball over the net back again and same for your team. You keep doing until the ball hits a boundary or on the ground. You have points, too. It's totally fun! I saw Hillary play it once with her friends." Hillary was her owner.  
  
"OHHH!!" says the other ham-hams.  
  
"Couldn't have said it better myself!" says Maxwell. He was a bookworm. He knew a lot about a bunch of things.  
  
"Maybe we could play volleyball!" suggested Howdy. He was the jokester, with no good jokes.  
  
"You'll be on the losing side, I hope." Mumbles Dexter. Dexter lived in an optical shop. He loves fiddling with glasses and their parts.  
  
"Grrr-"  
  
"What a good idea Sandy!" says Panda. "I could try and build the nets. And I can find a good ball." Panda was a great carpenter. He can build lots of things. Like the time he built the Ham-Ham Fun Park. All the ham-hams loved it!  
  
"W-wait-- Bijou's not here! She should be here by now! We can't play this volleyball without Bijou can we?" says Boss. He has this colossal crush on Bijou, a pretty ham-ham from France. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Ookwee--" Says Penelope.  
  
"Chill out Boss. She told us yesterday she was going to be with Maria, watching her at the music festival." Says Sandy.  
  
"Oh yeah-"  
  
"Let's get started then!"  
  
"HOORAY!!" everyone cheered.  
  
"Ookwee! Ookwee! Ookwee! Ookwee!"  
  
~~  
  
Everyone soon learned the basics from Sandy. Soon, the sun was setting. Everyone went home.  
  
"See ya guys!" says Hamtaro. 'BYE!' comes a reply from the others.  
  
He starts walking with Oxnard. "It's been such a long day! I wonder if Laura made it for volleyball tryouts."  
  
"Same here! I bet Kana made it! She got to the championships with her team last year! They made it to the quarter-finals. It was a close one!"  
  
"Awesome! Kana must be really good!" They got to their houses already. "Well, see ya Oxy!"  
  
"See you tomorrow Hamtaro!"  
  
"Bye!!" Hamtaro zipped to the front yard. Stopping to say hi to Brandy.  
  
"How was your day Brandy." Only a yawn came out of the dog. "It must've been great!" Laura appeared at the sidewalk, heading home. "Oh no! Laura's coming! See ya Brandy!" Hamtaro rushed up the drainpipe, and got back to his cage soon.  
  
~~  
  
"Krmp. Krmp. Krmp. Krmp." Hamtaro sat near his food dish chewing up some hamster treats Laura gave him the other day. 'Laura should be up just about- '  
  
Laura's bedroom door burst open revealing the one and only- Laura. Laura quickly threw her bag down and headed for Hamtaro's cage.  
  
'I thought so. Hey, Laura's has the big smile on her face! I know what that means!'  
  
"You'll never guess what, Hamtaro!" says Laura while taking Hamtaro out of the cage.  
  
'Oh yes I will!'  
  
"I made it for the volleyball tryouts!! So did Kana! I'm going to have so much fun!"  
  
'Knew it. Oh,good for you Laura!'  
  
"I can't wait! Our team's going to make it to the top!" says Laura confidently, pointing to the ceiling.  
  
'Laura's sure excited! Maybe us ham-hams are going to the top too!'  
  
~~  
  
THAT NIGHT.  
  
Laura is fast asleep on her bed while Hamtaro is sound asleep in his little hamster house. All is quiet, until all of a sudden.  
  
"HAAAMTAAROOO- HAAAAAAAAAMMTAAAROOOOOO!" came a sound.  
  
Hamtaro sprung to his feet, and got out of his hamster house, frightened by the sound. "Wh-Who's there?"  
  
"HAAAMTAAAROOO-- PLEEAASE HEEELP- HERRR-"  
  
"Help-- who? What's your name?" he asked curiously.  
  
"HAAAMTAAAROOO- THERE'S NOO TIIME FOOOR THAAAAAT-SAVE- BIJOU-"  
  
"Bijou? What happened to her? Did someone steal all her seeds? Did she fall into a hole? What? What?"  
  
A long pause.  
  
"--DOON'T YOU GET IT??!! SHE'S BEEEEEN KIDNAAAPPED!"  
  
"Kidnapped? -No way! Her owner Maria takes care of her all the time! You're making this up!" Hamtaro says, and starts laghing sarcastically.  
  
"-HAAAMTAAAROO-- I'M NOT MAKING THIS UP!!! WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I COME ALL THE WAY HERE JUST TO TELL YOU A MADE UP STORY?" says the voice.  
  
"Then- It's true? Bijou's been kidnapped???!!! Oh no! What will the ham- hams do without her?! Who did this?? I have to know!"  
  
"CAAALM DOWN-- THERE IS NO NEED TO WORRRRRY. BIJOU WAS KDNAAPED BY---- LADY- SPARKLE---"  
  
"Really!? Sparkle???" Hamtaro falls into deep Anime laughter. He finally settle down. "Now why would she do anything like that?"  
  
"--CAN'T YOU FIGURE OUT ANNYTHING?? LADY SPARKLE IS JEALOUS! OF BIJOU'S BEAUTY!" says the voice impatiently. "YOU---- THE WIIIISE AND BRAVE HAMTARO- SHALL SAVE HER--"  
  
"Me??? Okay- But I should tell the ham-hams. Maybe they can help."  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!" Hamtaro freaks out at the voice. "YOU MUST NOT TELL THEM. THEY WILL GET IN THE WAY!!!"  
  
"Ohh- In that case, I guess I'll just do it solo. By the way, where am I going?"  
  
"TO THE LAND OF THE NEKO (means cat in Japanese), WHICH IS NOW LADY SPARKLE'S LAIR. THAT IS WHERE BIJOU IS-"  
  
"WHAAAAT??? How did Sparkle get past all the cats?"  
  
"BECAUSE OF HER INTELLIGENCE IS HOW LADY SPARKLE MANAGED TO GET PASS ALL THOSE. FELINES--"  
  
"Woah. She must have been really smart."  
  
"-WILL YOU, SIR HAMTARO, TAKE THE CHALLENGE OF SAVING BIJOU FROM THE MANCING LADY SPARKLE?"  
  
"Of course I will!"  
  
"THEN I WILLLL BE HERE TOMORROW EVENING TO PICK YOU UP-"  
  
"Okay-"  
  
"NOW, YOU MUST REST FOR THE UPCOMING EVENT- FAREWELL--" The voice was gone.  
  
Hamtaro quickly got back to his house, but found out it was already morning.  
  
~~  
  
'Was that voice real? Is Bijou really kidnapped?' He thought about what he had just experienced. 'Nah! It was probably just a dream!'  
  
All of a sudden a voice said, "REMEMBER- TONIGHT--" Hamtaro froze and looked around.  
  
"Wh-what was that??" Maybe it was real after all. 'Well-- I guess it's gonna be another great adventure for me!'  
  
~~  
  
Prologue done. Yes, Hamtao's gonna be the star of this fic. I'm totally sorry to the ones who hate Hamtaro being the star. I know how you feel. It's just that Hamtaro's a lot easier to write about.  
  
Also to everyone: It's gradually gonna get Hamtaro/Bijou later. *H/B fans jump up and down* I hope. *H/B fans sigh and go to wishing shrine place to hope for H/B*  
  
More: The other ham-hams will hardly be in it. Really sorry! And the fic will probably contain about 10- 20 (maybe even more) chappys. That means I'll probably be done-(CF turns into calculator mode)- Around mid-March to around-the end of May--maybe longer ;( BUT--- that's just a guess. AND- sorry if there were any grammar/spelling/punctuation mistakes-I'll try to avoid them (  
  
Don't keep yourself from. R&R!  
  
Updated: Sunday, January 04, 2004 


	2. Chapter 1: All Set

~The Journey to Neko Neko~  
  
I could have done this chapter yesterday, but I didn't have time. A big thanx to all the reviewers. Letters to reviewers are at the end. If you can't wait for it, be my guest and skip down to the end. Also, Hamtaro's OCC may be off, so beware! ---Enjoy!  
  
Note: 'This is thinking' and "This is talking" and *THIS IS A FLASHBACK* and this is just the normal third person POV -- DON"T FORGET IT!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. But I wish I did (  
  
~~  
  
*Chapter 1: All Set*  
  
It was a beautiful, sunny autumn day. Hamtaro was already awake, since he could not stop thinking of what happened last night.  
  
~~  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"HAAAMTAAROOO- HAAAAAAAAAMMTAAAROOOOOO!" came a sound.  
  
Hamtaro sprung to his feet, and got out of his hamster house, frightened by the sound. "Wh-Who's there?"  
  
"HAAAMTAAAROOO-- PLEEAASE HEEELP- HERRR-"  
  
"Help-- who? What's your name?" he asked curiously.  
  
"HAAAMTAAAROOO- THERE'S NOO TIIME FOOOR THAAAAAT-SAVE- BIJOU-"  
  
"Bijou? What happened to her? Did someone steal all her seeds? Did she fall into a hole? What? What?"  
  
A long pause.  
  
"--DOON'T YOU GET IT??!! SHE'S BEEEEEN KIDNAAAPPED!"  
  
"Kidnapped? -No way! Her owner Maria takes care of her all the time! You're making this up!" Hamtaro says, and starts laghing sarcastically.  
  
"-HAAAMTAAAROO-- I'M NOT MAKING THIS UP!!! WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I COME ALL THE WAY HERE JUST TO TELL YOU A MADE UP STORY?" says the voice.  
  
"Then- It's true? Bijou's been kidnapped???!!! Oh no! What will the ham- hams do without her?! Who did this?? I have to know!"  
  
"CAAALM DOWN-- THERE IS NO NEED TO WORRRRRY. BIJOU WAS KDNAAPED BY---- LADY- SPARKLE---"  
  
"Really!? Sparkle???" Hamtaro falls into deep Anime laughter. He finally settles down. "Now why would she do anything like that?"  
  
"--CAN'T YOU FIGURE OUT ANNYTHING?? LADY SPARKLE IS JEALOUS! OF BIJOU'S BEAUTY!" says the voice impatiently. "YOU---- THE WIIIISE AND BRAVE HAMTARO- SHALL SAVE HER--"  
  
"Me??? Okay- But I should tell the ham-hams. Maybe they can help."  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!" Hamtaro freaks out at the voice. "YOU MUST NOT TELL THEM. THEY WILL GET IN THE WAY!!!"  
  
"Ohh- In that case, I guess I'll just do it solo. By the way, where am I going?"  
  
"TO THE LAND OF THE NEKO (means cat in Japanese), WHICH IS NOW LADY SPARKLE'S LAIR. THAT IS WHERE BIJOU IS-"  
  
"WHAAAAT??? How did Sparkle get past all the cats?"  
  
"BECAUSE OF HER INTELLIGENCE IS HOW LADY SPARKLE MANAGED TO GET PASS ALL THOSE. FELINES--"  
  
"Woah. She must have been really smart."  
  
"-WILL YOU, SIR HAMTARO, TAKE THE CHALLENGE OF SAVING BIJOU FROM THE MENACING LADY SPARKLE?"  
  
"Of course I will!"  
  
"THEN I WILLLL BE HERE TOMORROW EVENING TO PICK YOU UP-"  
  
"Okay-"  
  
"NOW, YOU MUST REST FOR THE UPCOMING EVENT- FAREWELL--" The voice was gone.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
~~  
  
'I don't believe this is happening. Bijou just recently got kidnapped by Sparkle, and I'm supposed to save her! ---How am I suppose to do that?' Hamtaro thought and began to walk around his cage. 'I wish the ham-hams could help me-but that voice told me I couldn't tell them. Who was that anyway? Is he telling the truth? Is he some---' Hamtaro got cut off by the wake of Laura.  
  
"Good morning Hamtaro!" Says Laura as comes closer to Hamtaro's cage. "Guess what?"  
  
'What Laura?'  
  
"After school I'm having volleyball practice--- and I can't wait! We're practicing for our game next month. Our team is going to be the best!" Then Laura went downstairs to eat breakfast and later came back to get her school stuff ready. "See ya Hamtaro!" She said, as she closed the door.  
  
'Bye Laura! In the meantime-I think I'll check on Bijou's to see if she really was kidnapped.' Hamtaro went through his usual secret way to get out of the house. As soon as he was out, he rushed to the scene. When he go to Bijou's, he went up the big tree and jumped off a branch to get to Bijou's cage.  
  
~~  
  
He first circled the cage to see if Bijou was in it. No Bijou--- Then he went inside. No Bijou--- All of a sudden he heard a crying sound. "Who could be crying?" Hamtaro raced out of the room to find out who it was. The crying was coming from---Maria's room! Hamtaro quickly dashed in.  
  
~~  
  
Hamtaro spotted Maria, Maria's mother, and Maria's music teacher. Maria was the one who was crying.  
  
"Don't worry, dear." Says Maria's mom. "I'm sure we'll find her."  
  
"How do you know? What if she'll never come back?" Says Maria, anxiously.  
  
"We'll find her by dinner time. I'm sure of it." Says Maria's mother. "Now we still have to get ready for you to go to school." They all left.  
  
'So it's true! Sparkle really DID kidnap Bijou!' After that, Hamtaro rushed to the clubhouse. He would not mention of the night before, but maybe some ham-hams could know some information.  
  
~~  
  
"HAMTARO!" Says Boss, as Hamtaro comes in from the clubhouse door. Hamtaro freaks out at the loud, growling hamster. "WHERE WERE YOU?!" Steam was coming out of his ears.  
  
"Calm down, Boss." Says Pashmina. "Hamtaro, remember how you were suppose to help Boss with the food storage for this winter?" She reminded him.  
  
"---Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Today's the day I was suppose to help Boss! I can't believe I forgot!" Hamtaro starts to sarcastically laugh. But Boss starts to steam up.  
  
"AND TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE, THERE'S GOING TO A STORM COMING TOMORROW, AND WHO KNOW'S HOW LONG IT'S GOING TO LAST!!??" yelled Boss as he gets closer and closer to Hamtaro's face.  
  
"Uhh-Uhhh-Boss, calm down. I forgot. I had to---- do something this morning. Anyway, we still have the rest of the morning and afternoon, remember?" stammered Hamtaro.  
  
"Yeah, Boss! You didn't have to yell at him for that!" Says Howdy.  
  
"Yeah!" Says Dexter and Cappy in unison.  
  
Boss began to back off. "Yeah--- well sorry Hamtaro. Didn't mean to go crazy on you."  
  
Hamtaro sighs in relief. "Well how about starting the food storage right now?"  
  
"YEAH!" agreed most of the ham-hams.  
  
"But--- What about---" Says Sandy.  
  
"What about what?" Says Boss.  
  
"What about Bijou? She said she didn't have any plans today. She should be here by now."  
  
"Ookwee?" Says Penelope worriedly.  
  
Boss starts to turn hard. Very hard. (As in, turning into a stone? Maybe!)  
  
"Oh no! Boss! You no longer 'rock' my world anymore. Get it? You don't 'rock' my world?" Howdy starts laughing at his own joke. Other ham-hams sweatdrop, even Boss-who gets out of rock mode. "-none of you can appreciate my jokes."  
  
"Well maybe Bijou had something important to do at home." Says Pashmina, getting back to the topic.  
  
"Ookwee!"  
  
"What could be more important than collecting nuts and seeds for the winter with me and the other ham-hams?" muttered Boss gloomily.  
  
"Shoudn't we start the collecting now? I'm getting really bored!" Says Panda.  
  
~~  
  
'And for the rest of the day, everyone began searching for food. Boss was still glum on the fact that Bijou wasn't there to help. But I'm sure he'll get over it. Oxnard couldn't keep himself from eating some of the goodies, so I had to carry the sack just in case.'  
  
'It was already sunset. The ham-hams had already collected 9 sacks of food! If it didn't rain tomorrow, we could probably collect even more!'  
  
"See ya Hamtaro!"  
  
"Bye Oxnard!"  
  
~~  
  
Hamtaro raced up his usual secret getaway and went back to his cage. He began to groom himself from all the dirt and dust on his coat. He wouldn't want Laura to see his coat all dirty. After, Hamtaro quickly reviewed the day. But there was something he was forgetting--- But he didn't remember what. 'Let's see-Laura has volleyball practice today, so she's not back yet. It's probably going to rain tomorrow, so I probably won't be out helping the ham-hams. None of those are it! What did I forget?' Hamtaro pondered. All of a sudden it hit his head. "Oh yeah! Bijou! I almost forgot about her! I'm supposed to save her from Sparkle and rescue her! How could I forget!" Hamtaro starts laughing to hiself. 'But can I go to that Land-Of- Neko-Neko without letting Laura see that I'm gone? And my fur's gonna get wet from all that rain! Oh no!' Hamtaro raced his mind to think of a plan. "I wonder how far it takes to get to the land of the Neko Neko?"  
  
"I CAN ANSWER THAT FOR YOU." boomed a familiar voice.  
  
"Wha!" Hamtaro was startled by the loud sound. It was 'the voice' again. "It's you again!"  
  
"YES--- IT IS I. THE ANSWER TO YOUR QUESTION IS QUITE SIMPLE. IT WILL NOT TAKE YOU LONG TO GET TOO NEKO NEKO, EVEN THOUGH IT'S ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE GLOBE."  
  
"What??" Hamtaro was surprised at the voice's statement.  
  
"YES. THAT IS WHY I SHALL TAKE YOU MYSELF."  
  
"How? Are you some super hero that can fly or something?"  
  
"OF COURSE NOT! I HAVE VERY EXTENDED POWERS, AND ONE OF THEM CAN LET YOU TRAVEL QUICKLY."  
  
"Well if your so great--- why won't you tell me your name??"  
  
"I WILL TELL YOU MY NAME."  
  
A long pause. Hamtaro could hardly stand still.  
  
"MY NAME IS SIR SATOSHI, OF THE EAST SEA KINGDOM. THAT IS ALL I CAN TELL YOU-FOR NOW."  
  
"Well, okay. But how long will it take me to--- get to the place Bijou's in?"  
  
"IT WILL TAKE THE WHOLE NIGHT. IF YOU FAIL, YOU WILL HAVE 2 MORE CHANCES TO GO BACK AGAIN. IF YOU STIL DO NOT SUCCEED AFTER THE 3 NIGHTS GIVEN, YOU WILL FORGET ALL ABOUT THIS AND SOMEONE ELSE WILL BE CHOSEN TO SAVE BIJOU."  
  
"I see." Was all he could say.  
  
"DO YOU HAVE ANY MORE QUESTIONS?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"THEN I SHALL SEE YOU TONIGHT. BE PREPARED." Then the voice was gone.  
  
~~  
  
=To be continued=  
  
//CF//  
  
Phew! Chappy one's done. It was weird though--- I don't know why I put Laura and her volleyball thing. It really won't have anything to do with the plot. I also was not sure why I put the ham-hams storing for winter. Another thing, this fic might have fewer chapters than I thought, and it might be done in February. Finally, if you think you might know what Sir Satoshi's story is, tell me. Let's see if you're right. And also, did anyone actually laugh at Howdy's joke? I just made that up. For the part where Boss was mad at Hamtaro, I was going to do a little something deticated to that one Hamtaro episode- 'Breaking Promises', I think. Also, for 'Sir Satoshi', I will no longer put his talking in capitals, cause he's always talking loud. If you see me putting capitals for his talking, he is talking VERY loud.  
  
Oh yes! And letters to reviewers:  
  
To Kera:  
  
I KNOW who Yosei is. But the voice wasn't Yosei. That was revealed in this chapter. Try again!  
  
To Charm-Star:  
  
Yes, it was the same as the last one.  
  
To Hamtaro_Is_Cool: We'll find out soon enough-  
  
To G-unit 3:  
  
I don't update for people who tell me to. I do it whenever I want. You're not the boss of me.  
  
To HamHamFan:  
  
I appreciate that.  
  
~That's all for now! PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER, EVEN IF ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS, "This was a good chapter" (Or something like that!), STILL REVIEW!  
  
Last Updated: January 11, 2004 


	3. Chapter 2: Let's Go

~The Journey to Neko Neko~  
  
Chapter 3 is here!! Thank you to all the reviewers! You guys are the best. Again, letters to reviewers are at the end. Also, don't forget for 'Sir Satoshi', I will no longer put his talking in capitals, cause he's always talking loud. If you see me putting capitals for his talking, he is talking VERY loud. Don't forget!  
  
Note: 'This is thinking' and "This is talking" and *THIS IS A FLASHBACK* and this is just the normal third person POV - Remember that!  
  
Disclaimer: I know you know that I don't own it.  
  
~~  
  
*Chapter 2: Let's Go*  
  
It was soon night time. Hamtaro was all ready for the trip to Neko Neko. Laura was asleep already.  
  
'How long is this suppose to take anyway?' Hamtaro thought. 'Oh ya-'  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"I wonder how far it takes to get to the land of the Neko Neko?"  
  
"I CAN ANSWER THAT FOR YOU." boomed a familiar voice.  
  
"Wha!" Hamtaro was startled by the loud sound. It was 'the voice' again. "It's you again!"  
  
"YES--- IT IS I. THE ANSWER TO YOUR QUESTION IS QUITE SIMPLE. IT WILL NOT TAKE YOU LONG TO GET TOO NEKO NEKO, EVEN THOUGH IT'S ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE GLOBE."  
  
"What??" Hamtaro was surprised at the voice's statement.  
  
"YES. THAT IS WHY I SHALL TAKE YOU MYSELF."  
  
"How? Are you some super hero that can fly or something?"  
  
"OF COURSE NOT! I HAVE VERY EXTENDED POWERS, AND ONE OF THEM CAN LET YOU TRAVEL QUICKLY."  
  
"Well if your so great--- why won't you tell me your name??"  
  
"I WILL TELL YOU MY NAME."  
  
A long pause. Hamtaro could hardly stand still.  
  
"MY NAME IS SIR SATOSHI, OF THE EAST SEA KINGDOM. THAT IS ALL I CAN TELL YOU-FOR NOW."  
  
"Well, okay. But how long will it take me to--- get to the place Bijou's in?"  
  
"IT WILL TAKE THE WHOLE NIGHT. IF YOU FAIL, YOU WILL HAVE 2 MORE CHANCES TO GO BACK AGAIN. IF YOU STIL DO NOT SUCCEED AFTER THE 3 NIGHTS GIVEN, YOU WILL FORGET ALL ABOUT THIS AND SOMEONE ELSE WILL BE CHOSEN TO SAVE BIJOU."  
  
"I see." Was all he could say.  
  
"DO YOU HAVE ANY MORE QUESTIONS?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"THEN I SHALL SEE YOU TONIGHT. BE PREPARED." Then the voice was gone.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
'The whole night.. Why couldn't Satoshi just tell me everything about him to get it over with?'  
  
All of a sudden--- "Are you ready?" "..It's you! You're finally here! I thought you would never get here."  
  
"Enough with the small talk." Satoshi said impatiently. "Let's go."  
  
"But I can't even see you! I don't now where you are.."  
  
"Wait-"  
  
Hamtaro waited. And waited. Then all of a sudden, he began to float up.  
  
"AHH!!!!"  
  
"STOP STRUGGLING!"  
  
"Huh?" Hamtaro was flying. "Hey this is cool! I can fly! I can fly!"  
  
"Stop."  
  
"Oh-Oh ya!" Hamtaro flew towards the voice.  
  
"Hold this." Out of the blue, a small sunflower petal landed softly on Hamtaro. Hamtaro took it. "Now repeat after me, 'Oh sunflower petal'"  
  
"Oh sunflower petal-"  
  
"Heed my words"  
  
"Heed my words-"  
  
"I wish I wish to be transported to the peak of the Land of the Neko."  
  
Hamtaro repeated Satoshi once more, 'I wish I wish to be transported to the peak of the Land of the Neko' and vanished into thin air.  
  
"There he goes.. I hope he can make it.."  
  
~~  
  
Hamtaro fell from the sky and landed softly on some hay. He snapped out of confusion.  
  
"Uh.. Where am I?"  
  
The sky was clear blue. 'That's funny. It was just night time. It was morning already?' All around him were fields of tall grass. He couldn't see anything except grass. Grass.. grass. Hamtaro panicked a little.  
  
"How am I suppose to get through this?" he asked out loud to himself.  
  
Surprisingly, a small white rabbit rustled out of the grass. She introduced herself to Hamtaro. Her name was Miko. She gave smaller animals rides through the grass. She was part of a company that does it to help others. Hamtaro rode on Miko happily. He had ridden a donkey, ahorse, and other animals. He had a already ridden a rabbit before. Hamtaro began to ask Miko for some questions.  
  
"So, do you now where the castle is?"  
  
"Of course I do! But no living being ever gets through to there. I am only taking you to the end of the tall grass fields. Then I will have to leave you I'm sorry to say."  
  
"I see.. Do you by any chance know who Sparkle is?"  
  
Miko stopped abruptly. And began talking in a deeper voice. "Do you mean Lady Sparkle?" Hamtaro nodded slowly. "She.. is -very- evil. As soon as she got here, things worsened. Many of the creatures here were helpless, Sparkle took away their food storages, clothing, and parts of their family. Worst of all, she took the princess and held her captive."  
  
"Th-The princes?!" Hamtaro began to think. "Um.. What was her name?"  
  
"Her name was-Princess Bijou."  
  
"BIJOU!!" 'Bijou's not a princess! Or is she?'  
  
Miko began to run again. A silence began.  
  
"Has this area been terrorized yet?" Hamtaro said, breaking the stillness.  
  
"Nope. We were very lucky. As soon as the sun sets, we go back to our dens so Sparkle's warriors wouldn't find us. There had been once when the warriors have come to our region was threatened. But when they came here, we were all already at home. We were pretty fortunate."  
  
"I see---"  
  
Miko finally slowed down near a tall tree. Hamtaro got off. "Stay here for a while. Get your energy back up. There will be a long way ahead.  
  
"Okay.." Hamtaro did as she was told. He stayed at the tree for a while.  
  
~~  
  
Hamtaro had a little to eat, and couldn't help but sleep after. Soon, he had a dream, or what seems to be a dream.  
  
"Hamtaro.." The voice sounded familiar---- it was Satoshi. "I have not explained well enough to you."  
  
"Oh-Satoshi.."  
  
"The sunflower petal- Do you still have it?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"When I said you only had 3 chances, I meant you could only use the sunflower petal 3 times. 3 times to come where you are now, and 3 times to come back to where you were before. So if you would like to go back, you may come back using the petal. Just say, ""Oh sunflower petal, Heed my words, I wish I wish to be transported to back. Is that clear?"  
  
"Uh-huh! Crystal Clear!"  
  
""Then rest. You'll be needing it."  
  
~~  
  
*~At the Ham-Ham Clubhouse~*  
  
Everyone is at the table. Everyone except--- Hamtaro. (And Bijou for that matter)  
  
"Oxnard, are you sure you didn't see Hamtaro?" says Boss impatiently.  
  
"Yeah. I checked too. I went up to his pad, checked every little corner. He wasn't there."  
  
"Maybe Hamtaro went to do uh- shopping!" Dexter says.  
  
"Ya right! Since when does Hamtaro have an intrest in shopping, huh?" says Howdy matter-of-factly.  
  
"Has anyone checked on Bijou?" Pashmina says out of nowhere.  
  
"Yah! I haven't seen Bijou in sooo long. Wonder where she could be."  
  
"Ookwee.."  
  
Stan comes in, "Isn't it obvious?" The ham-hams all crowd around Stan. "Oh, what is wrong with you ham-hams! You don't know?" All the other ham-hams pop up un-knowing looks from their faces. "Aw come on! Both Hamtaro and Bijou aren't here today. I don't think it's a coincidence." He paused. The ham-hams still looked confused. "Hello? You hams haven't been outside of the world much.." The ham-hams still didn't get it. "THEY'RE ON A DATE!"  
  
"HUH??!??!?!?!?" All the ham-hams were surprised on this comment. Especially Boss. He froze into a statue. And then glumily went to his room.  
  
"Oh Stan!" says his twin, Sandy. "You can't say that if you didn't know it for real. Now look what happened to Boss." Stan backed up.  
  
"Well, I was just taking a guess." Sandy sighs.  
  
"Oookwee ookwee---"  
  
"Don't worry Penelope. I think we should have a searching party for them." Suggested Pashmina. "Maybe that will help."  
  
"Good idea." Maxwell commented.  
  
And so, the ham-hams began a search party. Not knowing the truth.  
  
~~  
  
=To be continued=  
  
//CF//  
  
*sighs* Finally! I'm so tired. Chapter 2 is done.  
  
I'm still depressed of the tragedy of my hamster. He passed away yesterday :( He was so special.. *sniff* I still have my other hamster though..  
  
Letters to reviewers:  
  
To Charm-Star:  
  
yes, thank you!  
  
To G-unit 3:  
  
hey, daijoubu. I know you didn't mean it.  
  
To HamHam RC:  
  
I know.  
  
To cito:  
  
you're wrong about that..  
  
To dares4u:  
  
I did that by accident! XD  
  
To pashylover:  
  
well your wish has come true!  
  
To trigunlaser:  
  
why would I do that?!  
  
To understandme:  
  
okay..  
  
That's all!!  
  
Don't forget to review this chapter! And why not review one of my other Hamtaro fanfics?  
  
Quote of the Day: Bijou says "C'est tres magnifique!" (That's very magnificent!)  
  
Last Updated: January 18, 2004 


	4. Epilogue:: Sort of

**End/Important Author's Note  
**

This ''chapter'' was edited March 09, 2005. This so called chapter was actually suppose to be telling everyone that I will stop writing this fic since I gave up on Hamtaro, and most importantly had writer's block. This wasn't my type of fanfiction anyway. The whole adventure thing. Why I edited this chapter was because I realised I put in a lot of useless stuff. One thing I need to admit: I like to rant. I go wild when I rant. Sorry to the ones who were dissapointed/mad when I said I would stop this fic. There you go, a more proper apology. Now if you would like to flame, please give this chappy a review, or email me (link is in my profile). I will of course, never attempt at a Hamtaro fic again. Please choose to read some of my other fanfics. They're quite worth it. This is Crystal-Faerie, signing out.


End file.
